<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly With Me by tairenar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268421">Fly With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairenar/pseuds/tairenar'>tairenar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Just fluffiness, M/M, aphrodi is as elegant as ever, percy is clumsy and dorky heehee, wholesome stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tairenar/pseuds/tairenar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>perseus is a little rough on the edges and needs to work on his elegance<br/>as a responsible captain, aphrodi offers help :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Heruse Arise | Perseus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just wholesome shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Before the tournament...</em>
</p><p>"..... Captain, are you sure about this?", was the only thing a flushed Perseus could think about. In pointed dancing shoes and comfortable garment, here he stood, held by his long-haired teammate. He was a first-year, with lots of high expectations on his back for such a bourgeois school. He made it onto the football team of Zeus Jr. High, approved by his beloved winged captain. Although he had to practice the very thing they were known for; elegance, balance and composure. The all-known important motto of Zeus. A good posture and confidence in oneself was the ideal. Perseus had the knowledge, but he lacked in experience. Luckily, the blonde-haired angel was helpful and kind to his team. "Don't worry Percy, you'll blossom like a rose after all the hard training." Aphrodi, Perseus, Hades and Athena were to be found in the giant dancing hall of their school. Just like their name, it was breathtaking, divine. A fine mix of the Greek architecture and love for white colors, whereas the ceiling were painted with the astrological system, in a renaissance style.. And of course, a huge mirror in front of them, framed by angels, holding the motto of the school in their tiny marble hands.</p><p>Elegance, Balance and Composure.</p><p>These words spinned in Perseus' mind. He was nervous, nervous to let his captain down. He wasn't composed at all, in fact, he was hot-blooded. Fierce. Explosive. Why did his captain approve of letting him on the team?</p><p>"Perseus.. It's an honor to be able to accept your admission to the football team. That fiery passion. It's something we need."</p><p>"Aphrodi-san...."</p><p>"Captain's the name from now on."</p><p>Perseus got lost in his own thoughts. So bad even, it took a touch to the cheek from his Captain to regain his senses. "Percy, pay attention. Keep this posture, training will start soon.", Aphrodi spoke with an alerting tone. "Ah yes, o-of course Captain.", Perseus replied while regaining his concentration. Feeling the hands of his captain caress his muscles to guide him to the right position felt odd, even intrusive, but for a good cause. The close touches and words Aphrodi spoke to him and the other teammates wasn't out of the blue, it was part of his personality. "Hades, Athena, we are ready. Please, will you start?"</p><p>With a silent nod, Hades held onto his accordeon. 'What an unusual instrument, quite goofy..' Perceus thought. But then again, European music had their large variety in music. A harpsichord and an accordeon. What kind of music will you even make with that?</p><p>"Alright Captain, as you wish.", Athena stated before playing the first few notes of the melody. Hades followed up only a second after and the two enjoyed theirselves in their music..</p><p>It was traditional french music, something you'd hear on the streets of Paris. Aphrodi stood next to Perseus and held onto his hands, making the braided striker grow a soft rosy color on his cheeks. Before he realized it, they were dancing. Step by step, little by little. They were waltzing, how cheesy. But with every start, it never goes smoothly. Stumbling, tripping and small noises of surprise left Perseus as he had trouble keeping up with his dear teammate.</p><p>"Captain! Please, I'm feeling sick..."</p><p>"Nonsense, look at how well you're doing. We're turning, twirling, and you haven't even become dizzy yet."<br/>
For a minute, Perseus lost focus of the area around him. He couldn't see the walls, the mirror, or even Athena and Hades. All he could see, were the stars shining above him, and the long-haired boy nicknamed after the goddess of beauty. He was blurry. Very. But Perseus tried his best to keep on dancing, holding onto Aphrodi and solving the puzzle of his moving limbs. After minutes, or maybe even hours of practice, he didn't even keep track of the time anymore, Perseus could see his captain as clear as day. He was looking back at him, with a proud feeling shining on his face. Why was he looking like that?</p><p>"You're doing great Perseus. I knew you could do it."</p><p>"C-Captain.. What's going on?"</p><p>Aphrodi's eight wings had sprouted from his body as the dance kept on stirring. 'Wait.. eight...? Something wasn't right. Captain doesn't have eight wings... or is everything getting blurry again...?', he thought to himself.</p><p>'My spine.... feels so light... though...', Perceus looked back up to his captain.</p><p>
  <em>"I knew you were the one."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>